


The Tower

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is romantic and Niall swoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower

It was sappy and cheesy and romantic and cliché but that’s how Zayn wanted this. It had to be something out of a movie or fairy tale and he’d be damned if it wasn’t. Taking a holiday to Paris, he with his boyfriend of five years, boarded a plane to whisk them off to the City of Love. Niall kept asking why they were going to Paris of all places like they hadn’t been there millions of times before and Zayn would simply answer him “just cause” and leave it at that.

One Direction’s fame had died down a bit to the point where they weren’t touring every year for nine months and being forced to push an album out with it. Things had calmed down now and they all breathed great sighs of relief when their lives were just a bit more normal than they were before. Zayn and Niall both at twenty five were more than grateful for the fact there were no pictures being taken and only the random fan here and there who’d stop them on the street for autographs and speak quickly in broken English laced with a French accent.

“Zayn, where are we going?” Niall asked him as Paris bustled around them in the summer evening. The city was alive and buzzing with life and it made Zayn’s adrenaline rush and pump through him like it did when they were on stage.

“Didn’t you say you’ve never been to the Eiffel Tower?” Zayn looked over to his still blond companion. In all the years they had traveled and explored the world, the Eiffel Tower was one of the things they’d never done. Met the damn Queen of England but never went to one of the most iconic structures in the world.

“Yeah, none of us have. Are we going there?” Niall’s excitement was beginning to show. Niall would say his favorite memory of Paris was when they were on their third world tour in the City of Love and they had a smaller than normal hotel with big bay windows and a balcony that gave the perfect view to the Tower.

Niall lay with his head upon Zayn’s chest in the aftermath of their lovemaking-Niall hated calling it that but Zayn insisted it was more than just fucking sometimes-and his olive skinned hand carded through blond locks of hair. Niall rubbed his thumb against Zayn’s chest and would trace his tattoos and kiss them feather light in the dimly lit room. The doors to the balcony were wide open to let the smell of sex be aired out and in the distance with stunning clarity you could see the Tower. It sparkled and glittered in the night sky with the faint sounds of sirens and trucks below them in the middle of summer.

“Looks beautiful. Always wanted to go up there.” Niall mumbled out into Zayn’s chest and kissed his nipple-he loved kissing Zayn’s nipple and who could blame him-and felt those familiar arms wrap around him tightly.

“One day we will love, one day.” Zayn retorted with a yawn and he looked over to see the Tower standing gracefully against the horizon and skyline of the city.

They fell asleep with the twinkling lights of Paris and the Tower dancing across their faces.

Cut to present times, Zayn was pulling Niall towards the elevators that took tourists and city goers up to the top. He paid the lift operator who spoke in French-so happy with his job of repeating the same thing no doubt-and ushered them into a lift.

Niall was bouncing on his heels and it made Zayn just a little worried about the lift falling since he was terrified of heights, but he was doing this for Niall-he’d do anything for Niall-and so the two rose up above the city in a steady pace. With their hands interlinked and Zayn nuzzling into Niall’s neck the lift came to a stop and the doors opened and they were met with a cool breeze in the August air and the city of Paris seemed to quiet.

“Wow.” Niall whispered out and pulled Zayn towards the railing. The city was amazing from up there. Yeah, they’d flown and seen cities from way higher but to see it like this was truly astonishing. The entire city was dotted with lights and looked like it had a pulse and a heartbeat with the numerous vehicles running through the streets like veins. The city was truly alive.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.” Zayn said back softly. He squeezed Niall’s hand making the Irishman turn his head to meet his gaze and smile before leaning his head in to capture those pink lips within his. Niall felt so good and tasted even better with each passing day and he’d say the same about Zayn if you asked him.

They stood in silence with their hands intertwined and the breeze ruffling their unstyled hair and making their shirts billow out. Summertime in Paris called for as little clothing as possible so they just wore jeans and simple t-shirts and comfortable shoes, not like they had to get dressed up as often anymore.

Zayn was readying himself for this. This was it. Niall looked so perfect up here, his sense of calm and awe seemed to radiate off him and Zayn absorbed as much as he could before he began speaking.

“Hey Ni?” He asked looking into the city and only glancing sideways at Niall’s face. The lights made him glow and look like an angel sent from the Heavens-Zayn would say he was-and he only turned his chin towards him with those big blue eyes still darting around the city.

“Mm?”

“Do you love me?” Zayn let out.

This time Niall turned to face him with disbelieving eyes. “Of course I love you stupid.” He scoffed at him shaking his head turning back to watch the veins of Paris flow with traffic.

“Would you burn down Paris for me if I asked you to?” Zayn was building the suspense. Ever the dramatic.

“As long as I didn’t get in trouble and no one got hurt, sure.” Niall looked at him with an almost questioning look. Zayn was being weird.

“Would you go to the end of the Earth and back with me?” Zayn squeezed his hand and leaned against the railing so now he was facing his boyfriend.

“Babe, we kind of already did that. We’ve been everywhere.” Niall turned to face him and rubbed his thumb against Zayn’s constantly smooth complexion. It’s like he got better looking and softer with age, Niall swears by it.

“You know what I mean.” Zayn looked at him with a gentle stern eye.

“Yes, without a doubt.” Niall nodded surely of himself. If Zayn said jump, Niall would ask how high.

“Would you spend the rest of your life with me?” The man let out a little softer than before and looked down slightly at their still tangled fingers. Niall leaned in and tilted his chin up to kiss his full pink lips and pulled the bottom one with his teeth ever so nicely.

“I’d like to.” Niall whispered out.

“Well, you know we’ve gone through so much together babe. What with the band and everyone coming out and the backlash from the press and fans. With Liam’s marriage and when him and Danielle almost lost the baby.”

“Yeah I remember, so glad Michelle is healthy now.” Niall let out. Their goddaughter wasn’t born with the greatest of ease but she and her parents were just fine now.

“And when Harry and Louis came out how much shit they went through and then us right behind them with the hate. How it was so hard for us to stay on top of the fame game and how Harry’s drinking got to be terrible and Louis had that nervous breakdown but you were always there for me when it got too much and everything worked out for the better.” Niall rubbed his cheek again and Zayn leaned into the touch.

“Yeah, we’re all good now. What are you going on about Zee?” Niall raised an eyebrow.

“Well through absolutely everything you never left my side. Even when it was the darkest of days you were there. You were my light at the end of the tunnel. You kept me going and made me stronger and loved me, which I know isn’t easy sometimes.” Zayn huffed out.

“You got that right.” Niall snickered but quickly recovered, “Still love you more than anything though.” And he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand again.

“Well I don’t ever want to go through anything without you there. I need you to take on the world with me Niall. I need you as a constant for the rest of my life or I don’t think I could do this alone and I know that because I’ve never been without you.”

“Zayn, you’re kinda scaring me now. We’re not about to jump are we?” Niall peered over the railing and looked down towards the park and shivered.

“No, no” Zayn shook his head and let a smirk cover his face making Niall breathe a sigh of relief, “no babe, never that. I need to ask you something on top of the world on this tower.”

He released Niall’s hand and shoved his own into his pocket and pulled it out to reveal a small velvety box and dropped to one knee. Niall gasped.

“Niall James Horan, we’ve been together through the good and the bad and after all we’ve been through I wouldn’t change a single moment of it because you were there. I know I can’t live without you and I want this to be more than permanent. I want to spend the rest of my Earthly existence with you and do everything we’ve ever dreamed of and I know I don’t need anything more than that if you answer my question.”

Zayn opened the box to reveal two shiny platinum bands that glittered in the lights of Paris atop the Eiffel Tower.

“Niall would you do me the supreme honor of marrying me?” Zayn looked him dead in the eye seeing as those blue orbs he had come to find solace in were flashing back to his face and down to the box in his hand. They watered and lit up brighter than the entire city surrounding them.

“Yes.” Niall whispered out and put out a shaking left hand. Zayn beamed and sniffled a bit-hey it was an emotional thing give him a break-and slipped one band onto his finger. He gave the other band to Niall who slipped it onto his own tan digit.

Zayn stood and was embraced by a trembling Niall who kissed him with such force that the city seemed to die around them. Nothing mattered in that moment. Nothing at all.

Nothing mattered except two men in love about to start another long journey that began on top of the world. And they would do it together.


End file.
